


Everything Else is Secondary

by BastRavenshadow



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastRavenshadow/pseuds/BastRavenshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the hours slid by with excruciating slowness and I faded in and out, I became aware that there was more going on with me than just a head wound. Maybe some internal bleeding….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Else is Secondary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khylara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/gifts).



> Written in 2011 for my friend, Khylara, who asked for "confessions & first kiss" fic.

"Hey," Speed murmurs, his hand resting against my forehead. 

"Hey," I whisper, looking past him, wondering if help's arrived yet.

"No," he says with a shake of his head. "Not yet." 

Closing my eyes, I wonder when he got so well at reading me, but as bad as my head's hurting, I decide not to worry about it too much right now. One thing I do know is that he's got my back. Always has. "Okay. You still okay?" I grimace at how loud my voice sounds but relax at his nod.

While out on a case, we'd apparently wandered too close to some very unhappy drug runners, and they had superior firepower. Still, at least they'd shredded the boat near a small island so Speed had been able to drag me out of the water since I'd been knocked out.

Judging by the chaos that had ensued while I was out, Speed thought they thought we were dead. Good news.

Another bit of good news that Tim had been able to report was that at some point, someone had lived here. There was a small hut that he'd dragged me to as well as a couple of rain barrels set up outside. So at least it wouldn't be the case of 'water, water, everywhere and not a drop to drink'. There was even a line to hang our sodden clothing on, so after stripping us both, he left me alone to hang the clothes out to dry.

Too bad I wasn't more aware. I'd've liked to see him before he redressed. But thanks to the fact I kept passing out, I missed all the good stuff, only waking up when he was getting my clothes back on me.

Of course we'd be rescued – we weren't that far from Miami. But my head hurt badly, and my vision wasn't that great. Fortunately, Speed was okay. That's really all I cared about. 

He did the best he could to make me comfortable, but as the hours slid by with excruciating slowness and I faded in and out, I became aware that there was more going on with me than just a head wound. Maybe some internal bleeding….

"H… Horatio, please wake up," Speed growled, his fingers digging into my shoulder, making me focus on him. 

"Tim? Wha – what's wrong?" Slurred speech, not good.

"You need to stay awake, H. I couldn't wake you up." He sounds young… young, and scared. 

"I'm sorry, Tim," I say, truly meaning it.

"Damn it, H, don't you do this to me," Speed grabs me, shaking me a little, making me want to throw up. 

"Speed…" I gasp, closing my eyes, willing the nausea to calm down. The bizarre thought that he should know better than to shake a dying man comes to me and I almost want to laugh. 

"Whatever it takes," Speed says, sounding… angry. 

I focus on him. "What –"

"I love you, and I can't deal with you dying in my arms," he says, low and urgent, his face close to mine. "Don't you do this to me, H. Promise me."

I can't promise I won't die. I really thought we'd be rescued by now – we had to have been reported missing hours ago. I focus on him, my hand curling around his forearm. "I'll do my best."

"Not good enough," Tim states, looking determined. "Promise me. You don't break your promises, H. I love you, and I need you to promise me."

"Speed…" 

He kisses me, and I wish I felt better, because I really can't reciprocate like I'd like to. Still, I manage to tell him, "Love you, too, honey."

My name is the last thing I remember hearing from him for a while.

+++

"It's a good thing you have such a hard head," Alexx says, smiling down at me. 

I wonder, briefly, if I'm hallucinating, but then she touches my cheek, still talking, and as hear the sounds of machines around me, I realise I'm in the hospital. 

"We found you just in time. Tim's been frantic." She straightens the blanket draped over me. "I made him go home, but he'll be back soon." She presses a kiss to my forehead. "I'll see you later. You've got good doctors so I expect you'll be back at work before you know it."

She leaves me alone and I take stock of how I feel. I feel pretty good, considering, I decide. I glance at the IV and give it a small smile. That's why I feel pretty good, I think with a soft chuckle.

Still, something – someone, is missing. I'm sleepy, but need to stay awake… I glance toward the door as it opens, interrupting my thoughts, and Speed's standing there, looking hopeful and worried, and… "I missed you," I say, trying to keep my eyes open. "C'mere, honey."

He does and as he laces our fingers together, I let myself drift back to sleep. 

After all, Speed's always got my back. He loves me, and things will be fine. Everything else is secondary.


End file.
